


Sun, Moon, and Stars

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm obsessed with tattoos okay?, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma proposes that she, Regina and Renée get matching tattoos.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My mom and I will be getting tattoos together within the near future, so I thought this would make a good story prompt.

Emma was lying with her head in Renée’s lap, smiling as the brunette’s fingers ran through her hair affectionately.

“Renée?” she asked softly.

“Yes, dear?”

“It’s been years since I had a tattoo,” said Emma, “I think we should all get one together.”

Renée arched a curious eyebrow. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d accept it that quickly,” said Emma, “but I was thinking we could each get a sun, moon, and stars.”

“That sounds precious. Would it be too forward of me to claim the moon?”

Emma chuckled. “Not at all. I think it would really suit you.” She sat up and leaned her head on Renée’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s not something we _have_ to do, but I thought it would be fun.”

“I’ve never gotten one,” said Renée, “Back in the Enchanted Forest, tattoos were associated with pirates, thieves, and tavern girls, certainly not for nobles or royals. I’m very grateful to live in this new land where such restrictions do not exist.” She ran her thumb across the flower tattoo on Emma’s wrist and smiled. “So, what would _you_ like? Sun or stars?”

“I was going to let Regina choose first. I know I’ll be happy with either.”

Renée smiled. “I find your enthusiasm endearing. Why don’t we ask her together?”

* * *

Regina was visibly uncertain. “I don’t know,” she said, “I’m afraid it will hurt.”

“It will,” said Emma, “but it’s nothing you couldn’t handle, I promise. Especially if it’s something small.”

“I suppose you’re right. Very well,” said Regina, “I think I’d like to have a little sun on my wrist.”

Emma smiled. “Awesome. I’ll book us all an appointment.”

* * *

Just two days later, the three women emerged from the tattoo parlor with proud smiles, walking confidently.

“I must confess, that wasn’t nearly as bad as I imagined.”

“Told you,” Emma said, admiring the stars on her forearm.

“I just hope this isn’t going to make Henry want a tattoo,” said Regina, “I think he’s perfect the way he is.”

* * *

Henry smiled when he saw his mothers’ tattoos. “Cool! I think I’m gonna get one, too!”

Regina just sighed. “I definitely jinxed it,” she said, “Just promise me you won’t get anything vulgar.”

Henry laughed. “I promise I won’t.”

“No _Pinterest_ tattoos, either,” said Emma, “Best to be original.”

“Oh, I will be. I’ve got _lots_ of ideas.”

Renée smiled. “What else should I expect from my little author?”

Henry looked to Emma expectantly. “Have you told Grandpa?”

“Not yet, but I’m supposed to have lunch with him tomorrow. I figured I’d tell him then. Wanna come with me?”

“Sure.”

The next day, Henry and Emma were sitting in a booth across from David and Killian. The four of them had ordered cheeseburgers and waffle fries, as they had made it somewhat of a tradition to all have the same meal. Today was Emma’s turn to choose.

“How’ve you two been?” asked David.

“Great,” said Henry.

Emma nodded. “Yeah,” she said, “Regina, Renée and I got tattoos yesterday.” She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the set of stars on her right arm. “Regina was nervous at first, but Renée didn’t seem too bothered by it.” She smiled. “Why don’t you get one, Dad?”

David chuckled awkwardly. “I already have,” he said.

“What? When? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“It was back in the Enchanted Forest, when I was still a shepherd,” said David. He scratched the back of his head. “It, uh, isn’t my proudest decision.”

Emma leaned forward. “Okay, now I _have_ to know.”

“It’s, um, a sheep,” David said quietly.

 _“You_ have a sheep tattoo?” Emma asked, stunned.

“I didn’t exactly give it much thought. I’m not that creative. Never have been, especially not in those days. It’s not a good tattoo, either. It looks like something a child drew.”

“Where is it?”

David hesitated, but relaxed a bit when he felt Killian’s hand come to rest on his.

“Where the sun doesn’t shine,” he confessed, “I’ve been meaning to get it covered up, but I don’t know what I should get. I’ve had it for over forty years now. I don’t think I even want to get rid of it.”

“No one’s asking you to. You wear that sheep with pride,” Emma encouraged.

David just laughed. “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Three months passed, and one sunny afternoon, Emma was out in the backyard pushing Billy in his little swing when she got a text from David.

_“Hey, if you’re not busy, why don’t you meet me at the diner? I have something to show you.”_

Emma left Billy in the care of Regina while she headed to Granny’s. When she got there, she found David sitting at one of the tables outside and sat down across from him.

“Hey, Dad. What did you want me to see?”

David smiled and gestured to his left leg. There was a tribal dragon on the side of his calf.

“I know the tribal style isn’t ‘cool’ anymore, but I really like it.”

“I think it looks great,” Emma said sincerely, “Don’t let anyone else get you down. That tattoo isn’t for anybody but you.”

“Yeah,” said David, “You’re right— but I almost want to track down Snow just to flaunt it.”

Emma laughed. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“About a month ago, but it was from a distance. She turned around when she saw me and headed the other way. What about you?”

Emma shook her head. “No contact whatsoever. Haven’t gotten one call, text, or even a letter from her. I’m glad, though. There’s no reason for me to have someone like that in my life, or in Billy’s life, even if she _is_ my mother. It’s been so long since I saw her, though. I’d started wondering if she was still _alive.”_ She was quiet for a moment. “So,” she said, “do you still have the sheep?”

“I do.”

“Are you going to keep it?”

“I think I am,” said David, “I don’t think I’d be the same without it.”

Emma eyed the Lyon flower on her wrist and smiled. “I know exactly what you mean.”

* * *

When Emma returned home, she found Henry at the kitchen table with a stack of paper, some colored pencils, and a Sharpie.

“Hey, kid. Whatcha drawing?”

“Tattoo designs.”

“Yeah? Mind if I take a look?”

“Sure.”

Henry handed her the papers and she looked through them with a proud smile. There were dragons, a tiger, some superhero logos, a sword and shield, and even a few tribal designs.

“These are great, Henry.”

“You really think so?”

Emma’s smile widened. “Yeah. I really do.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know, since you’ve got a birthday coming up, I figured you might want some ink of your own. I’ll pay for it.”

 _“Hold it right there!”_ It was Regina. “What’s this I hear about you paying for our son’s tattoo?”

Emma faltered. “Regina, I was just—”

“Not a chance, Emma.” A smile graced Regina’s lips. “We’ll _both_ cover the cost.”

Renée appeared next to her other half with a smile. “Make that all three of us.”


End file.
